Does It Matter
by Lady Genjutsu
Summary: Two sleepless acquaintances converse one foggy night on the shipwreck at Budehuc castle. Nash/Chris one-shot.


Disclaimer:  It'd be cool if I owned Nash.  But I don't.  Yeah Konami owns it all.

A/N:  Another one-shot Nash/Chris fic written by yours truly...   It's just a little idea I had.  This one's a bit different, as it's a much more subtle attempt at a romance between the two.  It's also on the angsty side.  It takes place while they were living in Budehuc castle as Fire Bringer.  Also, since I always seem to tell the story more from Chris' perspective, I've decided to flip it around and show things more from Nash's side.  

By the way... To anyone who's been reading "Destiny of Four", I'm almost finished editing the last chapter, so it will be up very shortly. ^_^

_____________

Does It Matter

_____________

There were nights at Budehuc castle where the mist that rose off of the lake and hung thickly in the air, creating a dense fog.  Sometimes the fog would be so thick that it was impossible to navigate through the castle grounds.  It made the shipwreck against the castle look eerier than ever.

It was on one of these nights in particular that Nash was on the bow of the old ship, leaning his elbows against the railings and staring down below as though attempting to see the lake water through the fog.  A few buttons on his clothes were loosened and his usual thick scarf was missing, as were his gloves.  However, the belt that sheathed his knife still hung about his waist as he always preferred to stay armed at all times. 

It was very late at night, but the Harmonian was wide awake.  His mind was full with the many tasks he had to perform as Sasarai's spy, and as a member of the Fire Bringer.   However, there was also something else in particular that had kept him up that night.  Something that had been keeping him up during the night ever since he had journeyed the Grasslands with a certain Zexen Captain...

There was something about her that had captured his attention.  It was more than the passing beauty of a young woman.  It was more than the fact that she had a strong mind and dealt with his crass sense of humor with admirable ease.  The more time he spent with her, the more he realized his interest in her wasn't a temporary one.  It was something more, and it bothered him.  After all, there was no way a relationship between them could be even remotely possible.

However, he continued to be irritatingly charming and overly bold whenever he addressed her, because there was no reason to do otherwise.  She never took any of it seriously anyway.  She seemed to grow more agitated with him all the time, but he supposed it was for the best.

He was certain he was alone until he heard a slight noise behind him.  He turned his head slightly to the side, and barely made out a figure through the mist.  Despite the fog, he knew instantly who it was.

He turned his attention back to the fog-covered lake.  "Good evening, Chris."

"I didn't know you were here, I'm sorry."  

He heard her turn to leave, but Nash spoke up.   "Do stay, I could use the company."

Nash wondered if she would make up an excuse, or just leave, but for some reason she joined him at the railing without protest.  His eyes slid over to look at her now that she was close enough to see clearly.  She was not in her armor, but in simple, casual clothes.  Her hair was unbound and slightly messy.  It was evident that she, like himself, had been experiencing a restless night and had decided to take a midnight stroll to clear her head.

"You must be needing some company as well, to have accepted mine so readily," Nash stated.

He watched her features contort slightly with mild indignation, and he grinned, having predicted this reaction to his sarcasm-laced comments. 

"You asked me to stay.  Do you want my company or not?" she replied hotly.  He wondered if she realized that she was over-reacting.

His grin widened.  "I always want your company, Chris.  Especially at night." His tone was even, but he knew that Chris knew him well enough not to take his suggestive comments seriously. 

"One day, your uncouth tongue is going to earn you a slap across the face, at the very least."

"You take delight in that thought, don't you?" Nash replied, and then chuckled.  "At any rate, it certainly wouldn't be the first time, and probably wouldn't be the last either."

"Haven't you any shame?"

"I can't help it, I'm a hopeless romantic."  

"Right..."

"So what's on your mind anyway?" Nash asked, pushing his elbows from the railing, and turning so that he was leaning back against them.

Chris visibly stiffened.  "What makes you think I have something on my mind?"

Nash suppressed a chuckle, wondering if she had any idea how easy she was to read.  "It's well past midnight, and you're strolling about a ship wreckage in the fog.  At the very least one can deduce that you are having trouble sleeping.  And usually, when one can't sleep it's because there is something on his or her mind."

Chris hesitated, unable to argue right away.  "Well I...  Wait a minute.  What are *you* doing out here then?"

Nash raised an eyebrow.  "I couldn't sleep either.  At least I can admit it."

"So what is on *your* mind then?"

"Does it matter?  Whatever is on my mind couldn't possibly interest you, could it?"

"And what's on my mind interests you?"

"Everything about you interests me."

"Can't you be serious for even one minute?"

"I am serious."

Chris shook her head in defeat.  "For the sake of your 'missus' I sincerely hope you are not."

"What she doesn't know can't hurt her.  And if she did know, I assure you it'd be far more painful for me than her."

"You're disgusting!  I don't know how she or anyone else in Harmonia can put up with you!"

Nash smirked slightly.  "Who says they do?"

"Obviously, bishop Sasarai endures you despite the fact that you're crass, arrogant, and inane."  

"I'm useful enough to tolerate."

Nash noticed that, for some reason, the conversation had caused Chris to grow increasingly angrier, and she now looked thoroughly agitated. 

"You truly dislike me, don't you?"

"... Yes."

"Do I detect hesitation?"

"No."

"If you hate me so much, why are you standing here talking to me?"

"You asked me to."

"If you hate me, why heed my requests?"

"You're right, I'm going back to bed," Chris spun on her heel and started to march off, thoroughly fed up with Nash's probing questions.

But at that moment, Nash's left hand shot out and touched her forearm.  It was only a light touch, but it caused Chris to freeze.

She turned her head and looked him in the eye.  Nash was not sure why she had stopped dead in her tracks like that, but then again, he was not sure why he had touched her in the first place.

They just stood frozen like that for a moment.  Chris' gaze finally dropped to his ungloved hand on her forearm, and when she finally lifted her eyes back to his, all the indignation had left her face and had been replaced with an expression of curiosity and... something else that he wasn't sure of.

"No ring," she mumbled out loud.

Nash withdrew his hand, realizing that Chris had just noticed the absence of a wedding band on his normally gloved hand.  His eyes did not leave hers, but he remained silent.

"Does that mean-"

"Does it matter?" he interrupted.

"... W-what?"

"Does it matter to you what it means?"

There was a long moment of silence, and their eyes remained locked, as though trying to read the other's expression.  Nash had phrased the question in a somewhat rhetorical manner, but he still studied her face, and was clearly expecting an answer.

Finally, Chris cleared her throat.  "... I...  No, of course not, I just..." she trailed off, not able to form a full sentence.  

There was another moment of awkward silence.

"I'm going back to bed.  Goodnight," Chris said suddenly.  She hurried off into the fog, leaving Nash alone once again on the bow of the shipwreck.

Nash did not say anything as she left, and turned back to the railing.  He could have told her the truth, but he knew it was best to keep things as simple between them as possible.  

However, he couldn't stop asking himself questions.  She had told him she did not care what the ring's absence meant, but if that were true, why did she inquire about it in the first place?  Did she now suspect his claims to having a 'missus' were false?  

Was that expression on her face just before she left a depiction of hope?  Did that hope mean that she had feelings for him?

Nash shook his head.  Regardless of either's feelings towards the other, both of them had duties of a specific nature to put above all else.  In that case, did it really matter if she had feelings for him?

Nash headed back through the fog towards the castle to get try and get some sleep, the final answer silencing the rest of his questions.

It did not.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N:  I already know it is likely that Nash is married, but it isn't official.  I just want to say straight away, that I am not implying that Nash is not married, but I'm not implying that he is either.  It's written so that it can be taken both ways.  The point is, the truth behind the absence of the wedding ring is irrelevant because the focus is on how they have feelings for each other.  I don't think it's really one of my best, but I felt like sharing it with you all anyway.  Thank you for reading, and feel free to leave a little review for me. Thanks! 


End file.
